


To Carve a Name

by Forest_Awakens



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deity Au, Four gaurdian of magic, Minish - Freeform, One Shot, Sky god of love, Sky helping his friend cause he's soft boy, Wow, Zelda Ezlo and Smith are mentioned for like two paragraphs each, a brief overview of what it means to have mortal friends, somehow vaati isnt even mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Awakens/pseuds/Forest_Awakens
Summary: A friend will always help another, even if they don't remember. It's a friend's job to protect after all.------or------A brief thought over the deity of love's presence in Hero of Minish's mortal life and perhaps just a bit afterwards.
Relationships: Four & Sky (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	To Carve a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Four is a soft boy and so is Sky

He sits in a tree far from towns as he watches his kingdom grow. Countless ages have passed and are passing and will pass to an ultimately lonely degree. He misses the spirit of his true love and visits her when he can, but he knows he must wait for another to truly bring her back.

Flowers bloom brightly and little creatures of magic crowd him sometimes. They do not see but feel his power, the driving force he protects and ultimately controls.

Years before any Hyllian ventured into the forest, he claimed a tree. He'd laugh at the name years the children, teens, and sometimes wayward adults had given to it out of hope and care. The tree of wishes. A peculiar name as he wasn't the one who guards magic.

But he does make the wishes come true. To carve your name is to assure he would help you find your soulmate; though whether it is a family, friend, or love is a drop of the dice. But he's a sweet soul, after all. He found his own love, why wouldn't he help you?

But he sits in his tree, day in and day out and remembers and helps and listens to the little creatures that can see him talk about their own loves and he smiles.

Its years of steady loneliness until he hears a particular branch break.

He had thought the Hylians had forgotten about him, more so than usual. After all, he knew they warned children that it was dangerous in the Minish woods.

But to his surprise, a boy oh so small with a sword strapped to his back and the weight of the world enters the clearing containing the tree. He looks to the bough Sky lays on, eclectic blue eyes crackling with fear and hope and a mystified sense of adventure and there’s a polite smile he's greeted with that is oh so familiar.

But then Sky realizes the boy can't truly see him, not yet anyway. But there’s something else he does see and that is enough for Sky.

The boy approaches and pulls his sword, carving carefully into the tree. The name is scratchy and muddled and hard to read but still done with hope that breaks Sky's heart. He rests his forehead against the tree and whispers to it.

"I... I know its for soulmates n stuff but maybe you can spare some power for a friend." The child glances to the creatures that run across the tree limbs, their gentle gazes on him. Never quite scared as if they recognize him. "Please let me save her, I can't do this alone."

Sky thinks to himself the jokes his old friend would tell him, _“Don’t worry Sky, I’m never alone!”_

He’d never understand it and it’d take years to truly find answers as to why. But still in the face of this child’s hope, Sky smiles warmly. With a thought and his own prayer for his love to give him strength, Sky rushes off, leaving the smith's grandson behind.

He's not a malicious person, or at least his friends told him as such (In their own words he is the softest mom friend), though sometimes things must be pushed along and we don’t always enjoy how. A lone hat struggles through a clearing, he avoids the chuchus easily and Sky hums in thought before knowing what he's to do.

Octorocs are easy to bring (and easy to befriend as the child would show later, who new a bit of light magic went so far?), they couldn't hurt the green creature, but it still makes him curse and spit and yell for help because he still can't quite remember that he's fabric and this won’t quite hurt him. Sky sends reassurances, and the child soon follows.

Sky isn't a malevolent god, nor is he powerful or known. But he watches later as the child laughs and the hat squawks in annoyance but ultimately he can tell it's because he cares. He watches as the child naps under a tree surrounded by small friends with the hat curled next to him, hugged like a toy bear. He watches and he knows that his friend will be alright and that he isn’t quite alone.

For years the tree has grown and will grow, watered and cared for by the boy who will shatter again and again, the name of Zelda always prominent because he doesn't know quite how the tree works but he knows his friend is there and his friend cares.

He doesn't remember the forgotten god, but sometimes he looks to the sky and remembers dreams of dragons and magic and creatures the world both adored and feared and he knows his calling.

But he doesn't respond. Not yet at least.

He sits under the wishing tree and his friend he's lost sits above, he sharpens the sword that turned him to glass and he hums a tune the little minish taught him because they're his friends as well. There’s a cloth around his shoulders he can't truly see but can feel, the weight of love draped and crafted. and he grins and laughs and knows one day he will cry but does that truly matter right now?

And there’s a feeling in his gut, fluttering warmth. It's an ecstatic joy that he can't trace the root of but it's all around him, singing and oh so happy. Its warmth, kissing his cheeks and brushing his nose and he smiles wide. He doesn't quite understand why, but there are friends in the forest and perhaps that’s the reason.

Sky watches his friend grow, and he knows his friend's fate because he told him so. And when he disappears time and time again he understands.

But his friend returns one day for the last time and carves more names into the tree. He smiles because he knows that one day his friend will see them again, and for the one he didn't carve he laughs because the kid is probably too smart for his own good sometimes and understands too many things.

Any maybe, just maybe its Sky there to wipe the sweat from the kids brow when he lies in bed, staring limply at the ceiling as his grandfather cries in the room below fro either stress or grief, it's far too muddled to tell. Sky wipes the sweat from the feverish brow and smiles at the kid because he’s a friend and friends love each other and let each other know they are loved. The minish surround the boy and the queen writes a name on the wishing tree that Sky knows he cannot fulfill, not in this life.

But the child, the sweet child with eyes a rainbow of colors blinks and his eyes are golden and he smiles because he remembers. He sees his friend who's watched over him and given him his friends and he grins through limp pain and with whispered words of affirmation he falls into a deep sleep.

And maybe, just perhaps maybe he is trapped in the sword, his soul tied down as Sky leans against it in the pedestal and talks and talks because he doesn't want to leave his friend alone. And maybe, just maybe, he cries a tad but he knows he will see his friends when time shatters because we all have fates we must follow and Sky just hopes he can comfort this child, no, not child, this friend in the end.

But he grows a tree in the sanctuary and sits in its boughs as mourning minish surround the sword and a small blue bird rests on its handle with another minish on its back. They do not exactly mourn but honor their guardian who has fallen for a time but they know will return.

And perhaps, just perhaps, its Sky and not their guardian that will greet each dragon when they return to this plane

From the spirit of a princess floats courage, which is perhaps strange but she has grown into it and has found it from her friend. Not borrowed, no, never borrowed, but formed from stone and carved by her own hands as she watched her friend fight time and time again and she carved the courage and wielded it to save him from falling apart, from her stemmed the beginning of the guardian's driving force and from her stemmed his courage to fight in the face of fear.

From the spirit of a minish floats wisdom. It’s a tad tattered and many assume it’s the old age of the mage but it floats from learning from the boy, learning to appreciate the youth and the patience one must wield. He learns from helping the boy pick himself up, from teaching the boy to face his fears and teaching him bravery and courage even when he himself trembled and hid. And he learned through his mistakes, the greatest wisdom flowing through his veins, he learned and he grew and he taught from this, a new mage, a spirit eternal, from him stemmed the knowledge of how to grow, taught by the guardian's teacher, the knowledge of how to grow just as the guardian did and does and will have to do to keep protecting that which he cares for.

From the spirit of a humble smith floats power, not dangerous or mighty but the warmth of crackling fire as he molded metal blades and carried on through turmoil and pain. As he watched his grandson shatter and he stood as a rock in the torrent and kept his grandson safe, something to cling to and hold onto and to never find himself below the crashing waves or torn apart by prevailing gales nor burned by ferocious fire nor crushed by never ending stone. A presence always there when he needed that rest, ready with the power to quell the terrors and hold him just close enough so that he could escape into adventures but still be safe enough to learn to be a child. From the humblest old man, bent from years and hobbling with a limp in his old days, stemmed the might of the guardian’s protector, given and lent as he sells a sword so that others might protect those they love and might be able to fight for them who become homes.

Sky greeted each and showed them the sword. He showed them the home of the guardian and watched as they took the elements and hid them away, all staying to protect the earth because it kept the shadows at bay and time would not see a need for years to come.

Sky watched and smiled. He is the god of connections and all forms of love after all.

Sky stayed and watched as his friend loved and was loved and he protected this. He had to after all. He’d made a promise to himself, when he was just a mortal man huddled around a fire, friends surrounding him and a friend oh so small and a tad bit sick because he couldn't handle the cold, buried into his side.

He’d promised himself they would all be loved. And by his own name would he assure they would be. And by the name of the boy who carved another’s name, everything might just end right.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT FOR CLARIFICATION:  
> Four is the guardian of magic! He protects and has council and rule over almost all magic creatures, particularly the small ones, and protects the balance between light and dark magic (as they cannot exist without eachother), he's the magic you feel when walking through a forest alone, not particularly there for you but there all the same for the other creatures.  
> Sky is the god of all kinds of love and connections! He's also the god of feelings, especially those ones you feel flutter through you, like joy when you see someone you love!
> 
> This au was not originally mine! It belongs to Ms. Deanna of the wild's magic shop discord server! She made the concept and I stole it and made a long story about it :' ).  
> Anyway, one day I will start that story over Four and Wild's adventures in this au, and it will be gloriously terrible
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry its kind of bad but I was thinking of this for a bit and had to write it out. Theres minimal editing (I think, I don't remember sadly). I hope you have a fine and dandy day!  
> -Cherry (oof the new and improved Kyle with less sleep)


End file.
